The Litlenoids
by crow3man
Summary: Following the events of the Delta Episode, Brendan, having received two tickets from Norman earlier, takes May to go watch the Litlenoid meteor shower. As once stated by the Greek philosopher Ptomely, sometimes wishing upon a shooting star does make the wish come true. [Mild Delta Episode spoilers]


Brendan stretched and stared at the sea of clouds below him. A newly filled duck ball sat at the top of his bag, within easy reach. Sunset turned the grey ocean to flame, iridescent hues scattered across the horizon. Streaks of stone left over from the meteor burned up in the atmosphere, creating a small starfall of their own.

"Well, time to go home," Brendan suggested. "Mom and Dad are gonna be pretty surprised to hear about all this!"

He called out his Swellow. The bird-like pokémon swooped low, knowing what Brendan wanted before he even gave the command. It picked him up and carried him all the way to Littleroot town, pausing only to let Brendan down in his yard and return to its pokéball. The champion walked over to to professor Birch's door and knocked politely.

"Hello?" May answered, opening the door as she did so. "Oh! Brendan! What's up?"

"Hey, May," the champion greeted nervously. "The Litlenoids meteor shower is tomorrow night, and, er, my dad bought two tickets for him and Mom, but then he couldn't go, so he gave them to me, and I guess I was wondering if you wanted to go see them with me?"

"I'd love to!" May exclaimed. "So, meet you tomorrow evening in front of the Mossdeep Space Centre?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you there tomorrow."

The next day, Brendan stood on the lawn of the Mossdeep Space Centre. May ran up the steps with a smile on her face, slowing to a stop in front of the champion.

"Shall we?" Brendan asked.

"Absolutely!" the coordinator replied.

"H-hey!" May paid no heed to Brendan's stammered complaints, nor his suddenly much redder face, as she grabbed his hand and started walking towards the Mossdeep space centre. An attendant asked for their tickets for the night, and Brendan dug them out of his pocket. The woman wished the two a pleasant evening and sent them on their way.

May stopped by the gift shop, and picked out two small keepsakes: A chunk of asteroid rock and an astronaut plushie.

"Dad may be a pokémon researcher, but he still likes all manner of scientific knick-knacks," she explained.

Next, she stood in the astronaut pop-up. Brendan pulled a camera out of his bag, and May smiled at him as he took a picture. She then dragged Brendan to seats in the front row. They sat side-by-side, almost but not quite touching. Evening turned to night. For several minutes, there was nothing.

"Do you think… maybe they were wrong?" May wondered.

"I see one!" Brendan exclaimed.

A streak of light burned against the black backdrop of the early night sky. As it fell, the coordinator said, "Well? Wish on it!"

The former champion closed his eyes and inclined his head for a few seconds. As he opened them, a second and third streak of light fell across the sky.

"So what did you wish for?" May inquired.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true," Brendan said, laughing.

May looked up at the sky in wonder. Brendan followed her gaze, his hand drifting towards hers. They briefly made contact, but then the champion realized what he had been doing and pulled his hand back. May sat straighter and gave Brendan a confused look.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

"Was that-?"

"How about we talk about it on the way back?"

May leaned back into her seat. "Sure," she smiled.

They continued to watch as the specks of light grew into long streaks of flames in the sky. This time, it was May's hand that sought out Brendan's, and she entwined her fingers with his before he could recoil. She smiled, a light blush spreading across her face as Brendan turned red as a beet from ear to ear.

"That was amazing…" she breathed. "So those are the Litlenoids!"

"It really was," Brendan replied, though he wasn't entirely focused on the meteor shower.

"I'm really going to need to thank your dad for this one. Cause… come on... I've never felt this touched before..." May closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them back up. "Oh, I guess I should thank you, too, Brendan! I'm so glad I got to see this with you."

The announcement system crackled to life. "Thank you for visiting the Mossdeep Space Centre. This centre will be closing shortly. Please make sure you don't forget anything when you leave."

"It's true what they say, though," the coordinator commented. "Time really flies when you're having fun…"

With his one free hand, Brendan set about making sure he had all of his possessions before standing up. "It sure does… Let's get home. If I stay any longer I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep on the bench like this!"

May took note that his blush had gone down. "Sounds good. We can't have security dragging you out, can we?"

"I would rather not."

Laughing, the two walked out the doors and onto the front lawn. At no point did they let go of each other's hand. Brendan fished around in his bag for a moment, pulling out Rayquaza's pokéball. It opened up, releasing the serpentine legendary dragon into the air in front of the duo.

"Oh my…" the contest coordinator breathed. "Is that… Rayquaza? How? When?"

"Yes, it's a long story, and today. Rayquaza? We're going back to Littleroot," Brendan explained.

Rayquaza lowered its neck, and Brendan had to let go of May's hand to climb on. He helped her up after, and the emerald serpent rose into the skies.

Rayquaza roared again and looped around, soon swimming through the sea of clouds and currents toward the island city.

"This is amazing!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!" Brendan agreed. "Going into the stratosphere was something else, though!"

"So, now that we're on the flight back…" May prodded. She hugged Brendan around his waist again, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"R-right…" he stammered. "I, uh…" the boy looked around nervously. He knew that there was no one who could overhear this, but he remained nervous none the less. He separated himself from May and turned to face her. "I… I like you, May."

May looked away, her cheeks pink. "Really?"

"Really! I mean, I was disappointed at first that my new neighbour was girl rather than a guy, but then we started travelling together and battling, and Lisia scouting you for the contests, you supporting me as I challenged the gyms, and the events with team Magma and Aqua, and the battle against the league, and Rayquaza and the meteor, and-"

May cut off Brendan's ramblings by pulling him in for a kiss. It was by no means a long kiss, nor a deep one, but rather a quick peck. The boy sat in shocked silence.

"I've been hoping to hear that for a while now," May smiled. "I was kinda disappointed, too. I was hoping you'd be a girl, when you first moved next door. But now I'm glad you weren't."

Brendan chuckled nervously. "So, can we call that our first date, then?"

The brunette frowned. "I'd like to, but is it a date if we confess after?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then probably not."

"We were holding hands for most of it, though, so why not just say it was?" Brendan reasoned. "Besides, I don't think that many couples can say that watching the Litlenoids was their first date. I overheard Mom saying that they only happen once every eleven years."

"Okay, you have a point there."

Brendan twisted back around to face forward, and May returned to her position with her arms around his waist and her chin on his shoulder. Rayquaza rumbled as it glided across the currents of air, it's golden orbs scouring the land below. Soon, it dove, then rose. As it prepared to dive a second time, Brendan interrupted, asking that it take them down gently. The emerald serpent spiraled downward, setting Brendan and May down on route 301. It waited expectantly, staring at Brendan.

"...What?"

Rayquaza growled, and nodded at the boy's bag.

"Oh! Nah, you should go back to your home. Just listen for if I call, alright?"

The legendary dragon howled and launched itself into the sky. Within seconds, it was naught but a faint green dot.

Brendan offered May his hand, and she wove her fingers with his. The couple walked into Littleroot town like so, not a word exchanged between them. Instead, they simply cherished the other's company. Soon, they reached the road between their houses.

"Well, bye then…" May said. She leaned in and stole another small kiss before letting go of Brendan's hand and walking to her front door. Before she entered, she turned around and called out, "Brendan! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!" Brendan agreed.

May turned once again, and walked into her house. The door clicked as it shut behind her. Brendan turned around and walked to his house, feeling like he was walking on air. As he opened the door, he heard his mom say, "You're back at last! Welcome home, Brendan!"

Later that night, as Brendan climbed into bed, he muttered to himself. "I never dreamed that my wish would come true on the night I made it."

* * *

 **Hallo! Just wanted to say thank you for reading my first attempt at fluff fiction. I highly doubt that I was the first to think up something like this, especially considering how long it took me to get my copy of Alpha Sapphire. Not kidding, my immediate first thought regarding Brendan and May going to see the Litlenoids was "Aww, it's their first date!" And then this happened.**

 **Special thanks to Farla, for leaving such a helpful review regarding grammar and story slips. I fixed up as many as I found, without compromising the focus of the story.**

 **A review is always appreciated, and thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time.**


End file.
